The Legend of Zelda: Link and Peatrice
by Conjuring Rain
Summary: During the events of Skyward Sword, Link sees Peatrice whenever he gets the chance, whenever he puts some items into the Item Check. However, he doesn't just go when he needs to put an item away, he just goes whenever he feels like seeing her.


**The Legend of Zelda: Link and Peatrice**

* * *

Link dived off of his Loftwing and down towards Skyloft. He smiled as he continued to dive towards Skyloft. He always loved this feeling, this rush. That's why he always loved diving from his Loftwing.

Link used his Sailcloth as he approached the ground. He took it out just in time to have a safe landing. He landed right in front of the Bazaar. Link let a sigh escape his lips as he put his Sailcloth away, the gift from Zelda.

Link had already gotten two parts of the Song of Hero. He got one part from the Water Dragon and the Fire Dragon. Now all he needed was the final part, and he had to get that from the Thunder Dragon. After that he would have to go speak to Levias in the giant thunderhead cloud next to Skyloft.

Link was feeling rather giddy right now. He was another step closer to waking Zelda from her long slumber. He missed her dearly and would stop at nothing from making sure she woke up. He had promised her after all, that he would wake her up.

Link entered the Bazaar and looked around, sighing once again. He had already made a mental note of what he needed from here. He was always in a hurry and everyone was always wondering why. Link needed five more arrows for his Sacred Bow, four more bombs for his Bomb Bag, and he needed to store some items in the Item Check.

Link had already upgraded his Sacred Shield to its fullest, which is a Goddess Shield. He had also upgraded his bow to a Sacred Bow, upgraded his Beetle to a Tough Beetle, and upgraded his Slingshot to a Scattershot.

"_**Why are we here again, master?"**_ Fi questioned him as he strolled on past Rupin's little shop. Link had one time asked Fi to describe Rupin to him and she did, telling him that Rupin is a crafty salesman and that during the day he sells a variety of items at his Gear Shop in the bazaar and during the night he buys treasures, but only the treasures he has decided to buy on that night. Every time Link walked passed his shop, Rupin would always start moving in a funny way, clapping his hands and staring right at him.

Well, Link always thought he was creepy because of this. Besides, he was planning on going to his shop last to buy things.

"I already told you, Fi," Link answered his sword as he slowly approached the Item Check. "I need to store some of my items away. Also, I need to buy some supplies." He told her as he continued on his way.

"_**The Gear Shop was the other way, master. You just passed it. You are now heading to the Item Check. Forgive me for asking, master, but…what do you have to store in the Item Check?"**_ Fi questioned him.

Link shrugged a little and frowned. "You know…" He drawled out slowly. "Stuff…" He mumbled.

"_**In your pouch, you currently have a Goddess Shield, a Small Bomb Bag, Stamina Potion, two fairies, and a Cursed Medal. Are you planning on putting all of that into the Item Check, master?"**_ Fi asked him.

"The um…" Link scratched the back of his neck nervously, a small blush appearing on his cheeks. "…Cursed Medal…yeah…" He muttered. "I need to store that." He answered her slowly. Well, that wasn't the whole truth. The rest of the truth is that Link actually wanted to see a certain _girl_ at the Item Check. Her name happens to be Peatrice.

"_**Very well, master."**_ Fi said.

Link only nodded as he straightened up, stopping in front of the Item Check. Peatrice was sitting there behind her little counter with a dazed expression on her face. Her elbows are resting on the counter and her chin is resting in her hands. Link put on a friendly smile and nodded towards Peatrice.

"Hello." He said.

Peatrice's eyes landed on him and they widened. "…Oh," She said quietly, still in that daze. But when she realized it was him, she got up quickly with a very happy look on her face. She clasped her hands together underneath her chin, bouncing a little in glee. "You…you came to see me! I'm so happy!" She exclaimed cheerfully.

Link chuckled a little. "That's right." He said, trying to sound nonchalant. He knew Fi was listening very closely to what was going on and he really didn't feel like talking about this with her afterwards. But…he can't stop the inevitable.

Peatrice looked like she was going to pass out as she blushed and brought her hands to her heart, looking away from him. "You…make me so happy…I think I'm going to keel over…" She said quietly with so much emotion in her voice.

Link fought hard to keep the blush from his cheeks that wanted to appear. He was about to say something to what she had said but she started talking again.

Peatrice suddenly looked really happy again and began bouncing a little once more as she stared directly at him. "Lately, when I think about you, my head gets all fuzzy, my heart races, I get short of breath, and I feel all dizzy…" She said in a very excited tone of voice.

Link swallowed hard, staring right at her. "Well…" He didn't know what to say.

"You don't think…could this be…?" Peatrice said softly as she gazed into his eyes lovingly. It was so positively clear how she felt about him.

But how did he feel about her? Did he love her? _"I really do like her. She's really sweet…nice…" _Link thought as he continued to stare at her. He could feel his cheeks heating up a little. He opened his mouth and spoke to her, answering her question. "Yep, it's love." He said quickly.

Peatrice looked like she was going to faint again and she looked away from, blushing madly. "Aaaah! I can't believe you just said it out loud! It's so embarrassing!" She exclaimed in a breathless tone.

Link's eyes widened and he felt embarrassed himself. He laughed a little, awkwardly, and then rubbed the back of his neck, looking away from her. "Ah…um…I didn't mean to embarrass you or…anything...Peatrice…" He muttered.

Peatrice gave him a really big smile and shook her head and began to bounce again. "Oh no! It's okay!" She said quickly and blushed even more. She then shook her head again, sighing. "Whoops. Kinda forgot myself there. Back to work!" She exclaimed. "Now where was I? Oh yeah, I was going to ask you if you wanted me to take care of you forever…" She said in a dreamy kind of voice.

Link knew his blush was beginning to show now as he heard her say this. His heart began beating a little faster in his chest and he cleared his throat a little. "Um…yes please." He answered her question. He really meant it too.

"Really…? That makes me so happy…!" Peatrice said joyfully as she continued to gaze at him lovingly.

"It…makes me happy too…" Link said very quietly, almost in a whisper. He was beginning to feel so nervous right now.

Peatrice then sighed and shook her head. "Oh no! I am SO sorry! I need to learn how to keep these delirious dreams in check," She said with another shake of her head. But then she perked up again and smiled at him. "…No, wait…Ahh! I mean, are there some items you want me to check? _Darling_?" She said sweetly.

Link blushed like mad and he quickly looked away from her, stiffening up. Nobody has ever called him darling, especially in a tone like_ that_!

Link then pushed those thoughts away and turned his head around to look at her again, swallowing hard. "Please!" He replied with a nod of his head, avoiding her eyes.

"I hope you're not in a hurry to go, sweetie!" Peatrice giggled as she clasped her hands together, smiling at him.

"Don't worry," Link muttered out as he reached into his pouch, pulling out the Cursed Medal. "I'm not."

"So what do you have for me to store then?" Peatrice asked him.

Link handed her the Cursed Medal, his blush fading a bit. "This. I want you to store this for me." He answered her.

Peatrice took it from him and then stored it away, quickly turning back to him and giving him a huge smile. Link couldn't help but smile back at the sweet girl. "So are you leaving…?" She questioned him happily.

Link nodded his head. He had a whole lot of things to do. He still needed to find the Triforce. "Yeah, I'm leaving. I have a bunch of stuff to do, you know?" Link responded to her question.

Peatrice nodded her head in overstanding and her smile got bigger. "Okay! See you next time! Tee hee!" Peatrice giggled joyfully as she waved at him.

Link gave her a small wave and a nod of his head as he turned away from her. "Yeah…" Link said as he blushed a little. He walked over to Rupin's shop, the Gear Shop. As he walked towards Rupin's shop he asked Fi a question. "Fi, tell me about Peatrice, please." He said.

"_**Peatrice, a sweet girl whose occupation of storing items provides little intellectual stimulation. You can store items with her at the Bazaar. Due to boredom, she often daydreams of meeting her ideal male counterpart, resulting in a precipitous drop in the quality of her customer service."**_ Fi replied like a robot.

Link only nodded at her words and stopped at Rupin's shop. He bought everything he needed and then left the Bazaar, thinking about Peatrice.

"_**Master, are you thinking about the task at hand or are you thinking about Peatrice?"**_ Fi questioned him as he walked through Skyloft.

Link suddenly felt annoyed. "So what if I am?" He questioned her.

"_**Master, I highly recommend that you focus on the priorities right now." **_Fi told him in her strange voice.

Link was getting even more annoyed by the minute. "I am focusing on the priorities! I'm the Goddess's chosen one for crying out loud!" Link exclaimed angrily at his sword. He wondered why she kept speaking to him this way.

"_**Master, I calculate 100% that you are not focusing on the task at hand and that you are focusing entirely on Peatrice, the girl you now hold strong feelings for." **_Fi said automatically and robotically.

"I just…" Link sighed and shook his head, suddenly feeling weary. "I just…care deeply for her, okay? I don't see how any of this is _your_ business anyway!"

"_**Master…what about Zelda?"**_

Link narrowed his eyes into slits and turned his head around to look at his sword that is in its sheath. "What about Zelda?" He snapped.

Fi remained silent.

Link frowned in irritation and shook his head again. "Zelda and I…well…" His frown deepened. "Zelda's my best friend, Fi," Link explained. "There is absolutely no way that I have feelings for her…like…that…" He muttered as he began to blush a little.

"_**I…overstand, master."**_

"Good." Link nodded as he began sprinting towards the edge of Skyloft. He was about to jump down and call his Loftwing. He was going to go cut some bamboo at Peatrice's father's place. Right now, his best record is 18. He wanted to beat that before he went on to find the Thunder Dragon. He has plenty of Rupees, which is 888.

When Link made it there, he waved at Peatrice's father, Peater. "Good evening, Peater." Link said to him kindly as he stopped to stand in front of the fat man.

"Howdy, Link! I was hoping I'd run into you." Peater said as he looked at him.

Link gave him a confused look. But then he remembered that this guy was always worrying about his daughter and stuff like that. "Daughter?" He said in a questioning tone of voice.

Peater nodded his head. "Sure enough is. You're as smart as a bullwhip, aren't you?" He said with a smile on his face.

Link looked puzzled now. "Um…I guess…" He said quietly. He had no idea what 'bullwhip' meant.

"Yep, the shining star of the Item Check is the source of my problem. That's my darlin' daughter, in case you forgot. She's been out of sorts lately. She'll be sittin' and starin' off into yonder, and then she'll get redder than a tomato on the vine." Peater explained with a frustrated look on his face.

Link's eyes widened a little and he nodded slowly. "Uh yeah…about that…" He began speaking, but Peater cut him off and continued talking.

"Wait just a gosh darn minute! I know what's going on!" He exclaimed as he narrowed his eyes at Link.

Link suddenly got really nervous and he backed away from him a little. "Um…you do?" He muttered.

Peater nodded. "Yeah! My sunshine's got herself an unwanted admirer!"

Link gave him a baffled look. _"Uh…unwanted…?"_ He thought but didn't say it out loud.

"Not that I could blame the feller," Peater sighed with a shake of his head. "She's as sweet as honey and twice as pretty as spring flower! Nope, three times as pretty!" He bragged about his daughter.

Link smiled a little. He thought the same thing about Peatrice as well. But of course, he didn't tell Peater this.

"It's no wonder the boys buzz around her like a swarm of amorous bees," Peater sighed again and raised his sword in front of him with a cold look on his face. "But I won't stand for it! No way. No how! I'm going to find the rascal and give him a good whuppin'!"

Link got a little nervous, hearing those words.

"You got to help me out. You see anyone buzzin' around my little flower, you give him what for and send him packin'," Peater told him. "I'll keep my peepers peeled too, but I can't stand watch all day long. I promise I'll make it worth your while. You chase the varmint off, and I'll let you chat with the apple of my eye." He told him.

Link blinked a few times and was about to tell him the truth but Peater just kept on talking.

"Hush! You don't have to say a word. I can see how you feel by the spark in your eye. There's not a feller alive who wouldn't jump at this chance!" Peater told him.

Link sighed. "Okay then…" He muttered, knowing that Peater wasn't going to listen to him.

"Ease this old man's heart, and get rid of the lowlife who's pesterin' my baby girl. I'm counting on you, Link!" Peater told him with a nod of his head, lowering his sword and smiling a little.

Link sighed again and tried not to roll his eyes. He was definitely _not_ telling Peater that it is _him_ who is pestering his baby girl. "Alright, Peater. You can count on me," Link told him. "I'll find the lowlife who's pestering your baby girl…" He told him.

Peater beamed at him joyously. "Good! Now! You want to slice up some bamboo? It's 10 Rupees a turn!" He told him.

Link nodded and let out another sigh. "Sure." He said, forcing a smile onto his face. Then he got to work.

**[MUCH LATER]**

Link dived sighed heavily as he dived off of his Loftwing and down towards Skyloft. It has been two days since he left Skyloft to continue his quest. He had learned the full melody of the Song of Hero. Now all he needed to do was to complete some kind of trial, much like Farore's trial, Nayru's trial, and Din's trial. Fi had told him that it was somewhere in Skyloft and that he could use his dowsing ability to search for it.

However, Link didn't feel like searching for the place right now. He felt like going to see Peatrice at the Item Check. Fi had already told him that she strongly disagree with what he was doing and that she had always thought that he held deep feelings for Zelda. Link keeps on denying it, saying he doesn't feel that way about Zelda and that Zelda is only his best friend. Fi disagrees with this too and doesn't believe him.

"I don't see why you care so much, Fi." Link told his sword as he entered the Bazaar. He had just finished landing and used his Sailcloth to float down gently to the ground without getting hurt. Link suddenly began to remember when Zelda gave him the Sailcloth. It looked as if she were about to kiss him right then and there. But she pushed him off of the statue of the Goddess instead.

"_**Master,"**_ Fi began. _**"Zelda's feelings are important as well. There is a 96% probability that Zelda holds strong feelings for you, master."**_

Link frowned and blushed a little after hearing Fi's words. Link decided to change the subject as he walked through the Bazaar and towards the Item Check. "Would you cut it out, Fi? I don't like it when you call me 'master'." Link told her.

"_**What would you have me call you, master?"**_

"Call me Link, okay? That's my name!" Link replied as he slowed down a little. He was about to stop in front of the Item Check. "Now hush, I need to speak with Peatrice…" Link told her as he finally stopped in front of the Item Check. Peatrice immediately bounced up looking really happy to see him.

"Hello, darling!" Peatrice exclaimed cheerfully.

Link was caught off guard by her calling him 'darling' once again and smiled a little while blushing. "Um…hello, Peatrice." He said slowly.

Peatrice suddenly blushed and looked down. "Umm…I, uhh…I want you to visit me at my house tonight. I have something I need to say." She told him in a very nervous tone of voice. But she still sounded happy.

Link's eyes widened after hearing this. "Well…uh…um…I…" Link didn't know what to say and he didn't know what to think either. What could she possibly want to tell him? "I…don't…know…well…um…"

Peatrice looked up at him. "My house is just next to the bazaar. You'll definitely come, right? I'll be waiting!" She told him happily.

Link let out a deep sigh and nodded his head, his blush fading away from his cheeks. "I guess I'll come, yeah." He answered her.

Peatrice looked even more happy after he said this. "That makes me so happy! Yes!" She said jollily. "Oh, and do you have something you want to pick up or have me store?" She questioned him curiously and sweetly as she gazed at him lovingly.

"No, thanks." Link said quickly.

Peatrice nodded and smiled at him. "So…do you want to talk about something with me?" She questioned him.

"Like…what…?" Link asked her as he returned her smile.

Peatrice shrugged her shoulders and giggled a little. "Um…well, why are you always in a hurry, hm? You run around Skyloft like there's no tomorrow." She told him.

Link nodded his head. "Yeah, didn't you hear? Zelda's gone missing and I have to go find her…" Link explained to her. He didn't want to tell her the full truth. He felt bad for lying but it would take too long to explain.

Peatrice frowned and her smile faded a little. "Zelda?"

Link nodded. "Yes, Zelda. She's my childhood friend. We're best friends actually." Link responded in a nonchalant tone of voice.

"I…see…" Peatrice said quietly.

Link's face turned concerned and he stared at her. "Peatrice, are you okay?" He questioned her in a worried tone of voice.

"Yeah, yeah, I'm fine!" Peatrice replied gleefully. "Thanks for asking, sweetie!"

Link blushed but then nodded. "You're welcome, I guess…" He said. "But anyway, I have to go. I need to go continue my quest on finding Zelda. I'll see you tonight then." Link told her as he gave her a small wave.

Peatrice nodded, waving in return. "Okay!" She said cheerfully.

Link nodded again and quickly left the bazaar. "Fi, how many percent did you say that Zelda holds strong feelings for me…?" Link asked her quietly as he walked through Skyloft. He was now looking for the trial with his dowsing ability.

"_**There is a 96% probability that Zelda holds strong feelings for you, Link."**_ Fi responded robotically.

Link's eyes widened in surprise and he glanced at his sword in his hand. "Oh? Did you just call me 'Link'?" He questioned her, grinning a little.

Suddenly, Fi floated up from the Master Sword and looked at Link with her emotionless blue face. _**"You told me to call you Link, Link."**_

Link chuckled a little and nodded. "I did, didn't I?"

Fi nodded her head.

"That's good. I really didn't like it when you were calling me 'master'. It didn't sound right at all, you know?" Link said to her as he finally found the spot where the last trial is supposed to be.

Fi tilted her head to the side, staring at him strangely. _**"Forgive me for asking, Link. But…why?"**_ She asked him. She actually sounded curious.

Link raised his eyebrows at her and his smile widened. "Well, we're friends, aren't we?" He questioned her.

Fi did not say anything and continued to stare at him oddly with her completely blue eyes and her completely blue face.

"Fi…?" Link reached a hand out towards her, gently touching her arm.

"_**Friends…?"**_ Fi spoke quietly.

Link nodded his head, giving her a warm smile. "Yes. We're friends, Fi. It's okay. You have feelings too, Fi. I know you do." Link told her.

Fi went silent, refusing to say anything else.

Link sighed and turned away from her, knowing she wasn't going to say anything else. He sheathed his sword and then took out his harp, bringing it out in front of him. He began to play in the spot where the trial is supposed to start. He closed his eyes as Fi began singing gently to his playing.

Link found it really easy to play this. Actually, he found it much easier to play than the other three melodies.

When Link finished and Fi's beautiful singing stopped Fi looked at him. "Link, thrust your blade into the ground and the trial will begin." She told him robotically.

Link sighed, really not looking forward to searching for fifteen tears again. He was especially not looking forward to avoiding being caught by the guardians.

"Okay, I might as well get this over with," Link mumbled as he put away his harp, unsheathing his sword. "I have Farore's Courage, Nayru's Wisdom, and Din's Power. I can do this." He told himself.

Fi only nodded at his words.

Link raised his sword and thrust it into the ground, ready to do the final trial to prove that he is the chosen hero.

**[AFTER THE TRIAL]**

Link sighed tiredly as he began walking through Skyloft again. He had just finished the last trial. He had failed two times and had to do it over again. But he finally managed to collect all of the fifteen tears of the Goddess. However, it wasn't a safe trip back. All of the guardians were after him and he had to sprint the whole way back to the spot where he would complete the trial. He had to sprint without wasting all of his stamina, which was a pain.

Link frowned and realized that it was dark. "Hey, Fi. I'm going to go see Peatrice now, okay? I'm very curious to see what she wants to tell me." He told her as a smile appeared on his face. He was starting to feel happy again.

"_**Yes, Link."**_ Fi said from inside of the sword.

When Link made it to Peatrice's house, he just walked right on in without knocking. For some odd reason, he never knocked before entering someone's room or house. Link saw Peater standing by the table in the center of the house, looking fat as usual. He seemed to be in some kind of trance, staring off into a wall.

Link decided to ignore him and he approached Peatrice. She is sitting behind a small desk while staring off to space, looking dazed. But when she saw him she immediately bounced up joyfully.

"Link…you came to see me. Thank you." She said gratefully as she blushed a little.

"You're welcome." Link told her.

"The truth is…there's something I'm just dying to get off my chest, Link," Peatrice told him quietly as she blushed even more, clasping her hands together in front of her. "I'm just going to ask you something point-blank, okay?"

Link blinked a few times before nodding slowly, not sure what she was about to say. "Um…okay." He muttered.

"What do you think about me?" Peatrice questioned him in a very confident tone of voice. She looked determined as she continued to gaze at him.

Link blushed a little and was caught off guard a bit. "Well…" He began. "I like you."

"You do? Really?! You're not lying?!" She exclaimed happily.

"Really!" Link responded quickly while blushing even more. His heart was hammering against his chest like crazy now. He had never felt this way with anyone before. _"Well, except for Zelda…"_ He thought. But then he realized what he had thought and he frowned, feeling very stupid. _"Wait…why did I just think that?"_

"I'm so happy! I feel like I'm in a dream. I have to hear it again just to be sure!" Peatrice said dreamily. "Do you really, really, really like me?"

"I do!" Link replied, gathering all of his courage together in the pit of his stomach. He was beginning to blush even more. _"Didn't I already say it?!"_ He thought.

Peatrice blushed and looked down. "You're not lying, are you? I don't know what I'd do if I found out you're lying!" She said.

"It's true!" Link answered.

Peatrice blushed even more and giggled. "…Thank you! I love you so much, darling! I'm sorry I doubted you and put you through all that questioning!" Peatrice told him in a very sincere and loving tone of voice.

Link's cheeks are as red as a tomato now and he nods his head. "You're welcome, Peatrice," He told her. _"She actually loves me…so much…"_ Link thought slowly as a smile formed on his lips.

Peatrice then looks down, sighing. "…But I understand your true feelings. Better than you know." She said quietly.

Link frowned, not sure where she was going with this.

Peatrice looked up at him but then looked away again. "You're saying that you cannot give yourself over to love just yet…That you have much more important things to do right now." Peatrice told him very quietly.

Link's frown deepened and he cleared his throat. "Ahem. That's not what I'm saying at all!" He exclaimed. "But…it is…true…in a way." He mumbled while looking away from her. He _does_ have more important things to do right now.

Peatrice finally looked at him again. "I see. You have some kind of serious job you have to attend to first, right?" She asked him.

Link nodded slowly, sighing a little. "Yeah. I already told you. I have to find Zelda…" Link told her.

Peatrice nodded. "If you weren't off on an adventure, you probably wouldn't need to come by the Item Check so often." She sighed a little sadly.

Link opened his mouth to protest but then shut it because he had nothing to say. He realized that was completely true. He didn't even acknowledge her existence before Zelda disappeared. If she had never disappeared, if she was never Hylia reincarnated into a mortal girl, if _he_ was never the chosen hero, then…he wouldn't have needed to go by the Item Check so often. Link began to feel a little sad because of this.

"And that's why I won't ask anymore of you. I'll just watch over you, protecting you from afar, keeping a vigilant eye on your items." Peatrice told him in a soft voice as she looked away from him again.

Link sighed heavily, taking a step closer to her. "Peatrice…"

Peatrice leaned towards him a little bit, her hands still clasped together underneath her chin. "And when your important work is done, we'll tell my dad we're in love!" Peatrice told him cheerfully.

Link's eyes widened and he turned his head around to see if her father was watching them and listening to them. However, fortunately, Peater is still standing in the same exact spot, staring off into the wall as if in some kind of trance.

Link let out a sigh of relief and turned back around to look at Peatrice. "Yes. We'll tell him that…I guess." He told her in a whisper as he leaned forward, hesitantly wrapping his arms around her in a hug, pulling her close to his body.

Peatrice let out a small gasp of surprise and blushed madly. But she eagerly returned his embrace, clutching his green tunic with her hands. She let out a sigh of happiness and rested her head on his chest. "Until then, we'll keep our love secret!" She told him gently.

Link nodded and quickly pulled away from her, blushing a little. "Yes." He agreed with a small smile on his lips.

Peatrice nodded, giving him a small wave and big smile. "Darling, I…I'll see you again at the Item Check." She told him.

Link sighed but nodded, giving her a small smile. "Yeah, okay…" He whispered as he made his way towards the exit of the small home. He glanced at Peater and saw that he was still standing in the same position like a freaking statue.

Link shook his head and quickly left, shutting the door behind him. Now Link is even more eager than before to complete his quest. Afterwards, he would truly be able to stay with Peatrice.

_THE END_


End file.
